


Random dialogue and character interaction

by Scrumptious_pain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Random & Short, Shorts, Story pieces, honestly no tags needed just words, just some writing stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/Scrumptious_pain
Summary: Just a bunch of story tid bits, might get made into actual stories one day who knows, not me. 😼
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Galaxy fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon touch star fish

Simon lifted his hand to let it touch the floating mass of star dust that had taken the form of a gold fish. When the two made contact the dust clung to his hand and behind them leaving a trail of free floating dust.

Pulling his hand back down after getting the dust in his eyes he saw that his hand now glowed a warm golden yellow colour. His grin widened at the discovery and he touched it with his other hand thus spreading the glowing substance.


	2. Lil glass enby is an emo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thimble is a glass/porcelain enby. Basic story summary they got into a fight with one of their team mates and now their saying sorry.

Thimble awkwardly rubbed their hand against the smooth glassy surface of their arm making a squeaky sound from the glass rubbing against each other. They had felt bad about insulting the younger girl earlier when tensions were high and had apologized but so far neither of them had said anything further since then. Finally, she looked at them and put a hand on their head and sorta… rubbed their head. She was probably trying to ruffle their hair but it happened to also be made of the same glass like substance as the rest of their body. After a few more moments in silence she said “Your a good kid, I forgive you” she grinned and they felt themself heat up. Like… literally, she took her hand off their head before she got burned. “Your red” “If you tell anyone about this I’ll kill you myself” she raised a mocking curious eyebrow before bursting out into a loud sharp laugh which became a series of wheezes. This caused the rest of their group to come over, Thimble now very embarrassed pushed past. Well tried to not push anyway. They ended up touching a tree and it burnt starting a small fire which someone else put out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a comment? HMM? just one? please I need the happy chemical-


End file.
